bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxblade Kitsu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820518 |no = 8370 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 18, 24, 48, 51, 63, 66, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 117, 120, 123 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 8, 5, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 11, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 27, 48, 51, 54, 63, 66, 69, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 117, 120, 123 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 7, 4, 4, 7, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 12, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 27, 48, 51, 54, 57, 63, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 117, 120, 123, 126 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 7, 7, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 27, 30, 48, 51, 54, 57, 63, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 11, 7, 7, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wandering mercenary who miraculously survived a near-fatal brush with death, Kitsu had left his pack to chase after his dreams of adventure. But time took its toll and cynicism began to set in his heart. It was only when he met a lonely spirit of luck in his travels that things seemed to look up for him, and for a while life was good. But one winter morning, the cold harshness of human hearts found its way to his doorstep. Kitsu was forced to make a choice: to save a child he barely knew and sacrifice what little fortune he had, or save himself and let it die. With a muttered curse, he ordered the spirit to take the child away as he drew his blade. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the snow, bleeding yet still alive. Despite his injuries, he somehow managed to pull himself together, although he ruefully faced the reality that he might not wield the sword the same way again. In his travels, it seemed that many had heard of the tales about his exploits and were eager to test their skills against his--a matter that he found quite maddening. Countless moonlit escapes had him running across rooftops and exploring the many ways of distracting his pursuers with what was on hand--roofing tiles, buckets of dirty water, and other unmentionable things. Ugh, tiles. After several weeks, it was a relief to finally find a peaceful tavern where he could enjoy a drink. Well, he tried to--until an odd-looking young man suddenly popped up next to him. After the shock wore off (and his sword was back in its sheath), they talked about the fairy. It seemed that the young man knew of the fairy's whereabouts, and was eager to lead Kitsune to her. Almost too eager... |summon = I'm not the kind to bet on matters, but I figure someone's going to lose tonight. And it won't be me. |fusion = Sometimes, I wonder if I did the right thing...hah! What would that do anyway? |evolution = The best way to stop someone is to hit them on the head...or to run really, really fast. Trust me. |hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 2167 |def_base = 1918 |rec_base = 1873 |hp_lord = 8150 |atk_lord = 3095 |def_lord = 2740 |rec_lord = 2675 |hp_anima = 9267 |rec_anima = 2377 |atk_breaker = 3393 |def_breaker = 2442 |def_guardian = 3038 |rec_guardian = 2526 |def_oracle = 2591 |rec_oracle = 3122 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Snow Fox Style |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, probable normal attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = 150% crit damage, 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) & +1 to each normal hit (-50% extra damage, 50% total) |bb = Smiling Predator Strike |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, slightly boosts critical damage of Water types for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% crit damage to Water types, 20% chance of -20% atk debuff infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 54 |bbmultiplier = 700 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Duel-Ending Stance |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts critical damage of Water types for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% crit damage to Water types, +2 to each normal hit, 170% Atk & 500% DoT modifier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Death Without Dying Blow |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 300% crit damage, +3 to each normal hit (100% extra damage, 200% total), 1200% DoT modifier & 40% HP buff |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = A Quick Goodbye |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |esnote = 50% parameter boost |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = +1 hit increase (0% extra dmg) |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Further raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_2_note = +1 to each normal hit |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost for Water types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +15% boost, 35% crit damage total to Water types |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction effect to LS |omniskill4_3_note = 10% DoT mitigation |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances LS's damage of normal attacks hit all foes effect |omniskill4_5_note = +20% boost, 120% damage total |howtoget = *Midwinter's Tale: Clash (Special Event) - First completion reward *Winter Event Bazaar - 400 tokens & 700 tokens *Event Bazaar: Winter 2018 - 1600 Tokens *Christmas Login Reward (Dec. 25, 00:00 PST ~ Dec. 31, 00:00 PST (2017)) |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midwinter's Tale |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0014_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Winter Token |bazaar_2_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Midwinter's Tale |addcatname = Kitsu1 }}